


H(elp)opeless Friend

by SDAMm



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Emotions, Fear, For a Friend, Friendship, Guilt, Happy Days - Freeform, Memories, Poetry, Sad, Update: it did turn out alright, a happy ending for me, hopeless, i just hope everything’s gonna be alright, please don’t strangle me for this, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDAMm/pseuds/SDAMm
Summary: Just bad poetryIt’s past my bed time, but I had to get it off my chest.Bare with me, it’s my first poem...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	H(elp)opeless Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stomach_Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stomach_Bunny/gifts).



_ H(elp)opeless Friend _

I remember the day when I first reached out to you,

I remember thinking, if you’d want it too. 

I happily remember when we talked next,

I remember anxiously waiting for your text.

We talked every week without fail,

I was always so happy to receive your mail. 

Then I gave you another option, take it or leave it,

I took a risk, I thought you knew that I mean it. 

Then I felt you slip away,

With every passing day,

Weeks and months were slipping by,

While I had thought you were just shy. 

I guess I’ll never know what went wrong,

When I had thought our friendship was so strong. 

Now the only thoughts I have when thinking about you,

Are fear and guilt, because I hope, you miss me too.

Please don’t think you let me down 

Just tell me what I should have known.

\- S 🖖

**Author's Note:**

> Hey  
> You know what I mean...
> 
> If anybody wants to talk, check my profile, you’ll find an email address there...  
> 🖖


End file.
